


Tag, You're It

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash February, Insults, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Name-Calling, No Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, School, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She didn’t care, and yet she still did.





	

Frankie couldn't remember when she had met Priscilla. The first impression she had of her was that she was a total snob. Well, back then. Now they get along just fine. She and Priscilla have become friends, and yet she remembered the stuck-up comments, the cavalier attitude, and the insults.

Frankie herself never called Priscilla anything, she was better than that. Priscilla didn't call her anything, she didn't need to. Whatever she said to her in a snooty tone of voice said it all, a know-it-all teacher's pet. Priscilla flaunted what bright outfits she wore, her shiny pink lip-gloss and whatever else she had right in everyone's face, especially to Frankie and Cody.

She didn't know why, but at times, Frankie had grown jealous of Priscilla: of how she looked perfect. But she knew that Priscilla wasn't perfect, not by a long shot.

Frankie was past all of that, she didn't care if any other classmate called her a know-it-all or a teacher's pet. She knew that anyone who called her names wasn't worth fussing over. Cody stood by her, and she stood by him if anyone, especially Priscilla, made fun of them both. She didn't care, and yet she still did.

Priscilla had apologized a lot since then, since they had sorted everything out. Priscilla had taken the old insults and turned the hurt around; now when she called her a 'know-it-all', she just wanted to be as smart as Frankie.

Frankie had wondered at times, if Priscilla only acted stuck-up so that she wouldn't get hurt, and now that they were friends, just maybe, she wouldn't be afraid as much as she was back then. It was possible, but she didn't want to pry.

Even as they played 'Tag, You're it', Frankie wondered if she and Priscilla could be more than just friends. Maybe in the future, they could. It was possible, but just maybe.


End file.
